What happens in the shadows of the castle
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: four-shot. when people start finding out about Minako and Rei what will happen. And is there something wrong with the two seeing there fighting about something, but what? girlxgirl
1. The Grand Ball

Sara: Hey look my first Rei/Minako story!

Minako: Finally! How long have you been planing this?

Rei: *thinks* like 9 months. She was just to lazy to write it.

Sara: *glares* you do know all stories can have a sad ending right?

Rei and Mina: Noo!!!

Sara: *smirks* I own nothing!

* * *

Blonde hair and black hair mixed when the two teenagers fell to the ground giggling. The blonde has light sapphire eyes well the black haired one had dark purple eyes. The blonde was beautiful and had a voice that would make men stop in there tracks. The black haired one was beautiful yes, but she had more muscle to her build and fighting skills that beat any man on the battle field.

The black haired on got up first then the blonde followed suit. A smile played on the lips of the blonde when she saw the black haired girl's hair. The other girl lifted her right black eyebrow and asked, "What?" with her warm and welcoming voice that drew many to her.

The blonde girl giggled and flattened put the black of the other girl. Her eyes danced with joy has she asked the other, "You know the ball is tonight, right?"

The black haired girl nodded and said smiling, "I will get to dance with you, well I not?"

The blonde blushed slightly and answered, "Maybe. You'll have to work for it though Reiko."

Rei smiled and answered running away then turning around to see her fried, "You know I never give up Minako."

Mina walked over to Rei grabbing the girl's hand before they ran to the castle to change into there dresses for the ball.

The ball was about to start so Rei went down to the ball hall. She looked around the room to see the rest of the court standing by the moon princess. The princesses looked as beautiful as they always did, but Rei's eyes wondered to a blonde with her hair in a red bow, a short yellow dress that went to her knees showing off her well curved legs, high heels that were strapped an inch above her ankles, and a playful smirk on her face when Rei noticed that she had be caught checking Minako out.

Rei just rolled her dark purple eyes and walked over to friends not looking at Mina who was now checking her out. Rei was wearing a long red dress that shimmered when light hit it, red heels, and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with to stands of hair out to hang next to her cheeks touching her collar bone.

When she made it to her friends Rei smiled the glanced quickly at Mina to see the blonde trying to hid the deep blush that was creeping upon her already pink cheeks. The moon princess said, "Good evening, Mars princes." she smiled and answered, "Good evening, Moon princess, Mercury princess, Jupiter princess, and Venus princess." they all nodded then the guess started to enter the room.

It wasn't long before we had all been asked to dance. Minako of cause was lead off to the dance floor first and she giggled looking at Rei so she knew she was playing with her. Rei sighed then took the hand of a boy with short blonde hair. He was an alright dancer, but she knew her Mina would be better. She had to cover for some of his steps and she knew the other princesses had noticed. When the dance was over she thought to myself, thank goodness!

The princess of Mars made her way to the back of the room trying to avoid everyone. She never liked coming to gatherings like these, all the people in one room made her think something bad was going to happen. Sighing she stood in front of the back door, looked around the room then she felt someone wrapping there arms around her waist with the small hint of lillies going into her nose.

A sweet voice informed Rei, "I think you've won this round Reiko."

Rei giggled and said, "I told you I don't give up Minako."

Mina sighed and rested her head on Rei's right shoulder watching the guess dancing and not noticing the two princesses in the back of the room. Mina whispered into Rei's ear, "Hey how about we leave? No one will notice."

Rei said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "No we can't. We have to stay and guard the princess."

Mina growled softly and said, "We never get to have any fun."

Rei told her, "You know our duty is to the Moon princess then ourselves." It was weird that the moon princess need four other princesses to guard her, but if it wasn't for that she wouldn't of meet her dear Mina. Mina knew that someone would start looking for them soon she let go of Rei's waist for now and walked over to the moon princess well the princess of Mar walked around the back of the room to come behind the moon princess.

Rei walked over to Ami, the princess of Mercury, and started talking to her. Mina stood beside the moon princess making sure that people would be a little confused on who was who. Both having blonde hair and blue eyes, well the moon princess had dark blue eyes well Mina had her shining light sapphire eyes. When the ball was over and they had walked the moon princess back to her room, Mina and Rei went back to the ball hall.

The cleaning crew knew about the two girls and hid that fact that they knew to the other princesses. When they walked in the band started to play a soft slow song and the two girls started to dance. Rei stopped dancing, she started at the doorway behind Mina, and Mina asked, "What is it Reiko?"

Rei said in low voice that Mina could barely hear, "Jupiter."

Mina turned with Rei's hands still on her hips to see the princess of Jupiter was standing in the door of the ball room looking at the two. The brown haired princess ran off and Mina and Rei chased after her. It was late at night and the starts were bright outside as the two girls chased the other. They managed to cornered the brown haired princess in the garden.

Matoko asked, "How long?"

Minako answered, "Four months."

Rei stayed quite knowing that she didn't want to anger the thunder princess. Rei knew that she had a short temper so she keep it under control well Mina did all the talking.

Matoko then asked looking at the ground with a tear in eye, "Why didn't you tell me! I'm one of your closest friends! I would of kept it secret of you had asked."

Minako answered, "We were scared to be torn apart. If anyone of you had disagreed with our love we'd have to part ways and never be together ever."

Rei added in even though she was trying to stay out of it, "I told Minako not to go to everyone. I was scared for the same reason." she locked eyes with Matoko then finished, "I can't lose Minako."

Matoko nodded and hugged the two girls telling them, "Ok I'll keep it quite on one term."

Minako and Rei pulled away waiting for the thunder princess to tell them the term. Matoko smiled and said, "I only ask for the true test of love. Well come on lets see a kiss."

Minako blushed and Rei was a little shocked at the girl's request. The two looked at each other then Rei wrapped her arms's behind Minako's head and Mina wrapped her arms's around Rei's waist then the two leaned in for a long kiss.

Minako rubbed her tongue against Rei's lower lip and Rei opened her mouth slightly, but just the right width for Mina. Matoko blushed and pulled the two away from each other and said, "Ok ok you pass."

Rei smirked and stated, "Hey, you asked for it."

Mina giggled then walked down the hall to her bedroom with Rei right behind her holding her hand leaving Matoko in the garden shaking her head.

* * *

Sara: Ok how did I do? Should I make this a story or should I keep it as a one-shot.

Mina: Please Read and Review!

Rei: Please this poor girl really has nothing better to do with her time.

Ami: *Points at math homework sitting on Sara's bed*

Sara: *Sigh* I guess I could do my homework. *Walks away*


	2. Guilt

**_Sara:_** I made a part two seeing alot of people liked the first part. Their mite be a part three depending on how bored I get. Ummm... I don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon or the song 'Just wanna be mad' by Terri Clark.

* * *

**"Mars! Get back here!"**

Running down the hall from the kitchen a blur of black and red were saw to everyone on looking the halls the young girl was using. When Rei was sure that no one was following her the little princess stopped to look at the goods she got from the kitchen. Counting the brown circles she could tell that she was able to get 5 cookies before she was spotted. _That's alright, there is only five of us anyway._ The little fire princess thought to herself as she slowly made her way to garden.

On her guard she sprinted pass the guards and adults that were gathered in the grand ball room. She managed to get to the garden before she heard someone whisper from behind her, "Mars-chan." the voice made the eight year old girl jump and the cookies almost hit the ground. Rei dived for the cookies with help from a little eight year old blonde they both manage to grab every cookie before they hit the ground.

Hearing giggles Rei looked up to see another blonde, a brown and blue haired girl walk to the two now on the ground with the cookies. The other blonde had her hair up in two buns that remind the Mars princess of odangos. The blonde bent over and picked up a cookie and walked away not even asking if the two girls were ok.

Rei just glared well she watch the blonde walk away. How she would kick the girl's butt if she wasn't the Moon princess. Sighing the brown haired one help the Mars princess to her feet well taking a cookie. The blue haired girl helped the blonde girl to her feet and the blonde handed the blue haired girl, Ami , one of the two cookies in her hand. Ami smiled then shyly walked after the brown haired girl, Matoko. The blonde smiled then well looking at Rei she took a bit of the last cookie in her hand.

Rei glared and told the blonde, "What you do that for! You could of scared me to death Venus!"

The blonde giggled and flipped her blonde hair back over her should and walked off to the other three princess. Rei's left eyebrow twitched with every step the Venus princess, Minako, made. With a smile Minako turned around and faced Rei saying, "Your staring Rei-chan."

Rei blinked then glared even harder than before. This just made the blonde giggle harder and skip to the others. Rei watched the red bow in the girl's hair and wondered how it stayed in the hyper blonde's hair. Sighing the Mars princess started walking to her friends. Rei noticed that the Moon princess, Usagi, had something in her hand. The blonde threw a pebble at the black haired girl, but missed by a lot and hit Minako right between the eyes, making the other blonde fall over twitching a little like a bug that is partly stepped on. That broke Rei's temper.

She could fell a little of her Mars fire in her hand and she made a small whip of fire that was meant to hit Usagi, but something made Rei miss. She followed the trail to see that Minako was crying on the ground with burn marks on her back. Seeing this the eight year old could swear that her heart had stopped for a moment. Ami ran to Minako's side well everyone else seemed stunned. They knew that Rei wouldn't hurt Minako on purpose, for the Moon princess it was a different story.

Rei was stunned that she had hit Minako, the one she was protecting. Ami said, "She needs to get this took and care of. Matoko" she was cut off when Rei said with a teary voice, "I'll take her." They looked at her and could see that her right hand was in a fist trying to cover up for the fact that it was shaking. No one said anything and Rei picked the blonde up in her arms and carried her into the building. She didn't want to let the others see her cry so she quickened her pace 'til she was inside and climbing the stairs.

Rei could fell the tears falling down her face and she knew that her father would find it shameful that she had shed tears, but this was Minako and there was no way that Rei wasn't going to fell anything. Minako was there when everything went wrong and was the one person that could make her giggle. Rei hated to admit it, but Minako was her one and only weakness.

Minako was watching Rei's face to see that she felt guilt for hitting her. Minako lifted her hand and touched Rei's cheek. When Rei looked down at her she whispered, "I'm fine."

Rei knew it was a lie seeing she knew burns better than anyone. It had to hurt and that made Rei cry a little harder. She heard Minako giggled softy, "Your going to give me a bath in you tears, Rei-chan."

Rei sniffled as she made the top of the steps then turned left going to the plazas's doctor. Minako sighed and that got Rei to look down at her hurt friend once again. When Rei walked into the doctor's office Minako said, "Don't worry. I forgive you."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Felling the burn of the sun on her face Rei opened her amethyst. If it wasn't for that fact that the walls were a dark yellow/bright orange that told her that she was in Minako's room it was the yellow curtains that didn't block out the sun like her deep red ones. Rei looked to her right to see Mina on her stomach with her head facing Rei. Rei lightly lifted up Minako's nightshirt to see the scars from the burns. She knew that she still felt guilt seeing she had dreamed of that very day that the burns had been put on the blonde's back.

Rei still couldn't believe that the Venus princess forgave her. Sighing Rei kissed Minako on the forehead then quietly got out of bed. Walking over to the dresser Rei opened a box in front of it and pulled out a pair on her casual wear. Rei smiled at the fact that this box thing was Minako's idea.

_"How about we keep a little box of casual wear in each other's room so if we have a 'sleep over' we don't have to walk around the castle with our pajamas on." Minako told Rei well sitting under a sakura tree. _

_Rei hissed, "Don't talk so loud! Someone mite hear you." then Rei looked around making sure no one was listening in on them._

_Minako giggled at her partner. She leaned over and put her head on Rei's shoulder saying, "Oh calm down, Reiko."_

Rei pulled off her nightwear top and put it in the box as she replaced her night top with a red T-shirt. Then she slipped her pants off and put then in bin and replaced the night pants with a pair of plane red pants. When Rei was dressed she brushed out her hair with her fingers. Just as she finished up she heard a lit tap on the door and she walked over and answered it.

Matoko stood in the doorway not shocked that Rei was the one who answered. Matoko looked at Minako still in bed and lifted a brown eyebrow at the Mars princess who just shook her head no. Matoko nodded and Rei stepped into the hall closing the door behind her carefully.

Rei said, "Good morning Jupiter."

Matoko smiled and said, "Good morning Rei, had fun last night did you?"

Rei rolled her eyes and said, "We only cuddled. What did you want anyway?"

Matoko thought, _yeah right._ Then said, "The Moon princess is going into town today and she would like her court to come along."

Rei nodded and went to head back into Minako's room when she heard Matoko say, "We're waiting."

Rei knew that it was a hidden message. Matoko had told her, _you better get her up fast, before someone else comes looking for you guys._

Rei said before entering the room, "Thanks."

Matoko answered with a smile before heading off, "No problem."

Rei entered the room looked at Minako with loving eyes seeing the seventeen year old laying in the sun with a wide smile on her pink lips that seemed to be stained partly by her yellow lipstick. Sighing Rei went around to what was known as her side of the bed and slowly made her way to Minako's side still sitting up. Blowing lightly on the blonde's ear Rei said, "Time to get up sunshine."

Minako rolled over and Rei let a little chuckle out and she traced Minako's jaw line and that woke the blonde up right away. Minako opened her sparkling blue eyes and searched for Rei to find her looking down at her smiling. Minako asked in a tired voice, "Whats up Reiko?"

Rei smiled more that the look of her girl barley awake, but stilling looking for her. It made her fell warm and fuzzy on the inside. But, back to the task at hand. "You need to get dress. I'll tell why well your getting dressed."

Minako smirked and got up. She went to her dresser then glared when she noticed that Reiko had changed into her casual wear already. Reiko laughed at what she knew was running threw the blonde's head. Minako pulled a set of cloths just like Rei's but instead of the blood red of Mars hers had the golden color of her plant. Rei looked away well Minako got dressed and said, "We're going out with the princess. She wants the court with her."

When Rei didn't get an answer from the blonde that she was listening so Rei turned her head look at the blonde. To the Mars princess's surprise Minako was sitting on the bed right in front of Rei with only a thin shirt on. Rei blushed when she noticed that she was staring and she quickly looked away. Minako smirked at Rei and whispered in the other girl's left ear, "Did you see something that you liked?"

Rei could tell that Minako was going closer and that it wouldn't be long before the blonde was on top of her. Rei thought fast and said, "Minako. You know my feelings on this subject. Please. We can talk about it later."

She heard Minako sigh then back away scared that she had crossed the line. Reiko looked back at her and knew what Minako wanted. Rei wasn't ready for **that** even if Minako was willing. Minako looked down at the blanket and held it trying to hold herself together. Rei felt guilty and lifted Minako's chin and kissed her. Minako knew she had been forgiven and she hugged Rei a little then went back to getting dressed. Rei rolled her eyes and was happy when Minako was finally dressed.

The two left Minako's room and headed for the stables on the other side of the castle. Minako skipped down the hall well Rei happy watched her girl enjoying herself. Minako looked back at Rei and winked a wink that Rei knew all to well. That was the wink that told Rei that it was going to be hard to behave herself today. Minako was planning to show Rei how easily she could have someone else, but she loved Rei so much that she wouldn't cheat on her. Sighing they walked into the stable to see that there horse were already tacked up. Minako went to the left side of a golden mare and got on with ease well Rei got on a black stallion. Matoko was on her chestnut stallion and Ami was on her gray/blue mare. After they had got everything together there princess, Usagi, had came into view on her white mare. Usagi nodded at her knights well princesses in waiting. She lightly kicked her horse and it galloped pass the group.

Matoko tapped her horse mumbling, "Lets get her Zeus."

Ami followed with, "Come on Hermes."

Minako looked at Rei then tapped the golden mare under her whispering, "We can beat her, Aphrodite." Rei hated there silly games and saw that they all went for the path.

Rei smiled and said, "Ares, lets go." the black horse under her huffed then cantered. Rei showed him the way and he jumped over a log along the side of the path.

It wasn't long 'til Rei had managed to get up to were Matoko was. Matoko glanced over at her and rolled her eyes at the fact that she always did this. Rei would take the long way, make it look like she was in lead, then she pull back on Ares to make him slow down and come out last making Minako fell good about herself. It made total sense to Matoko now that she knew about the two. Just as Matoko thought when they were about to make into town to see who won, Rei pulled back slightly on Ares and he slowed down and let the others pass him. Rei come out seconds after Minako and ended up being last. No one noticed that it was odd that Ares had slowed down he was beating Aphrodite.

Usagi took a deep breath of the country hair and Ami rode up to Usagi's side it being her turn to watch the girl well she shopped. Rei turned Ares around and head west away from the village going to take her post. Matoko went to the east side of the village to her post and Minako pushed Aphrodite to walk in front of Usagi and head to the north part of town this way the could all get to her.

Rei stopped Ares by a lake and dismounted him. She let him drink from the lake well she tied Ares to a branch hanging off the tree she was going to sit under. When she made sure it wouldn't break she sat under the tree listening to everything. She found it strange that when she went up that no one would come near her. Maybe it was the fact that she had the 'don't bug me' aura.

Rei knew that it had to be around time to go back to the castle so she got on Ares and rode back to the town. She saw Matoko and she lifted a brow as she made her way to the brown haired princess. Rei saw what Matoko was looking at and she smiled at Usagi talking to a little girl about seven years old. Ami broke the quite saying, "Princess. We should get back." Usagi nodded and with one smile at the little girl she got back on her horse and rode back to the castle. It was getting dark so they all took the path and they didn't race. Minako and Rei kept back just looking at each other. Very time Rei noticed Minako was smiling at her she would turned her head away with blush creeping on her cheeks.

At dinner everyone was quite and Rei left first. Matoko looked at Minako Minako watched Rei walk out of the room and she looked at Matoko who was trying to stop from giggling at the girl. Minako let a little girl go after Matoko before she had to hold back a giggle knowing that she was acting weird. After ten minutes Minako got up and left for Rei's bedroom. When the blonde walked in she saw Rei facing the door in her nightwear. Her eyes were closed, but Minako knew that the Mars princess was awake.

Minako went to Rei's dresser pulling out one of her button-up shirts that looked the most see threw. She undressed and put the shirt on then crawled into bed. She wrapped her arms around Rei's waist and whispered into the girl's ear, "Its later Reiko."

Rei rolled to her left to face Minako to find a pair of lips crush her own. She felt Minako move, but it took a moment for Rei to notice this and by then the blonde was on top of her. Rei quickly noticed that Minako wasn't wearing anything, but one of her shirts. Rei blinked then took her lips away from Minako and asked, "Why are you only wearing my shirt?"

Minako told her, "If you want it back your going to have to take it."

Rei knew Minako's plan so she just pushed the girl to the left side of the bed making sure that the blanket was still there and said, "Sorry."

Minako fell and sighed. She wondered how she was going to get it though to her partner's head that it wasn't anything bad. That love was a way to show true passion between the two people. She asked, "Rei what's wrong? Why not? You love me don't you?"

Rei didn't know how to answer that so she just rolled over and faced the door. Minako was a little scared with the fact that Rei didn't answer her. She wanted to hug the girl, yet she wanted to push her away, she wanted never leave her side, yet she wanted to run out the door and not turn around. Minako didn't know what to do so she just faced the window and went to sleep.

Rei woke up at 4 in the morning seeing the blonde lay next to her she still had no idea how to answer her question. Rei got out of bed, got dressed and went down to the stables. She quietly got Ares ready for a ride and she walked in him out of the stable to the front gate. The gate men gave her a weird look, but opened the gate for her. She mounted Ares and she rode him up to the side of the mountain north of the castle.

Rei loved to go right under a apple tree and talk to herself or talk to Ares know that it would help her clear her mind. Finally getting to the meadow she remembered the long lung in her saddlebag. She tired it to a tree then clipped Ares to it taking off his saddle so he wouldn't over-heat even in the morning air. Rei sat down under a tree and she tired to clear her mind. She couldn't think of much to answer the question. She knew she loved Minako and that it wasn't the problem. Maybe it was the fact that she was from Mars and they didn't learn to love like people on Venus. That's it! That's the whole reason behind why she couldn't feel as much as Minako did. It was all new to her.

Rei had a goofy grin on her face when she heard someone ask, "What's with the grin Rei?"

Rei looked over to see Matoko standing with Zeus standing right next to her. Rei looked around to see that it was sunny out and that the cool morning air had somehow become warm and welcoming. Rei asked, "Matoko what time is it?"

Matoko thought for a moment then answered, "Around 10 am. Why? Somewhere you have to be?"

Rei shook her head and got Ares ready to ride then got on him. Putting the long lead away Rei rode up to Matoko and said, "Well lets go to practice."

Matoko nodded and the two raced back to the castle. Matoko knew that Ares was fast, but she didn't know that he could go as fast as he did. Rei waited at the gate then a little after Matoko came into view at full-speed. Matoko just glared and Rei chuckled at the Jupiter princess. Putting there horses in the stable they went to the training ground for a hour training session.

Rei calmly used her fire feeling it flare up very time she thought of the past so she tired to think of something else. She knew how to play guitar so she started to think of a song that she could sing to Minako to tell her how she felt. She had finally came up with one and the session ended. Rei ran back to her room and grabbed her guitar case. She went to her window were she could see into the garden and she knew that everyone else had gone horse back riding.

Rei played a few bars to get Minako to look up then she started to play the main melody. Then she began to sing.

Terri Clark - Just wanna be mad (I changed some of the words)

^ Last night we went to bed not talking  
Cause we already said to much  
I face the wall you faced the windowBound and determined not to touch

We've been dating 4 months now  
Some days if feels like 41  
I'm still mad at you this morning  
Breakfast's ready if you want some  
I've been up since 4  
Thinking about me and you  
And I've got to tell you  
The conclusion I've come to

I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that  
I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile

For now you might as well forget it  
Don't run your fingers through my hair  
Yeah that's right I'm being stubborn  
No I don't want to go back upstairs  
I'm going to leave for work  
Without a goodbye kiss  
But as I'm jogging off  
Just remember this

I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that  
I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile

I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that  
I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile

I just want to be mad for awhileI just want to be mad for awhile  
I just want to be mad for awhile ^

Minako slowly smiled then ran into the building heading for Reiko's room where she would run into Reiko's arms and whisper, "I love." and her Reiko would answer in her hard yet sweet voice, "I love you too, Minako."


	3. When life hits, it hits at flow blow

**_Sara: _**I noticed that the way I ended this chapter I could be a jerk and not let you know what happens, but I'll nice and post the next part when I finish. lol I just noticed my one-shot has turn into a four-shot. I own nothing! R&R

* * *

Waking up in the arms of the one you love. Now that's the life. Minako lifted her head to see that it had to be twilight. looking down she noticed that she was laying on her Rei's stomach. She a grin she lifted the girl's shirt slightly and she brushed her finger tips against Rei's flat stomach. Rei tensed at first at the Minako touched her stomach then she relaxed knowing that Minako meant well. Rei placed her left hand on Minako's long golden hair to feel Minako cuddle closer to her. Rei ran her hand threw Minako's hair then stopped when she felt the blonde shift onto her elbows.

Minako crawled up to Rei and laid back down and put her head on Rei's shoulder. Minako then started to drift back to sleep. Rei looked at Minako and thought, _I wonder how long we can be together before our parents find out? How will Ares react to this? Will your mother understand?_

A pound at the door made Rei come back to reality. She got up lifting Minako's head off her should, waking the blonde up.

"Rei-bear?"

Rei answered the door to see a worried Matoko standing at her door. Rei let Matoko in and wondered why the Jupiter princess would come in her room at this hour. Matoko paced back and forth a little and Minako asked, What is it Matoko? Minako had gotten to her feet by now. Even if she acted like a idiot she wasn't one. She knew when something was this bad that it looked like Matoko was going to burn a hole in the carpet.

Matoko took in a deep breath then let it out saying, "Mars knows about you two. He's coming in the morning to 'talk' with you Rei."

Minako's knees bucked and she started to fall when Rei grabbed her around the waist to pervert the Venus princess from hitting the floor. Minako said, It can't be... Rei carried Minako to the bed and sat her down so she wouldn't have to worry about her falling over. She looked at Minako wondering what to do. She knew that Matoko needed an answer so she could let the king of Mars, her father, know what was going on. Rei knew that it wouldn't end pretty and she didn't her little goddess of love to see that kind of thing if she could help it. Amethyst eyes crossed paths with dark green eyes and Matoko knew that it was time for her to make her leave. Matoko left and Minako looked up at Rei questioning as she pulled the blankets back then coved Minako with them.

Giving Minako a little kiss on the lips she said, "I'll be back."

Minako opened her mouth to tell Rei that she should come with, but Rei said in a stern voice, "I'll be back."

Before Minako could say anything else Rei had left the room shutting the door behind her. She moved her hand to let Matoko know to follow. Matoko asked as they made there way down the hall, _What are you going to do Rei?_

Rei didn't answer and just kept walking to the conference room. Matoko wondered well following the Mars heir what was going though the black haired girl's mind. It made the halls creepy with the way Rei kept walking without even a sigh or any sign that she noticed where she was going. They got to the doors of the conference room and opened them with both hands filling the air with the feelings that the princess was feeling. It was thick with hate and a determined will to protect someone. Matoko didn't have to guess on how the girl was protecting. It was as clear as daybreak that she was trying to keep something from happening to Minako.

Entering the room Rei told the workers, "Get me in touch with the ruler of Mars!"

They were shocked that someone would be up this early this morning, but when they noticed that the Mars princess was in her pajamas they knew it had to be very important for the princess to get up and not even change. Six, Yes ma'am's went around the room and they worked to get in touch with Mars. It only took a few seconds to get the king of Mars on the commentator. A man that looked to be 45 answered the call. He had eyes just a little bit darker than Rei's and his black hair had not hint of purple like Rei's did, but you could tell that they were family seeing they had that air around them that told everyone that they didn't have time to be played with.

Rei stated, "So you've heard?"

Her father, Ares , laughed, "You didn't think you were going to be able to hid it forever did you?"

Rei just answered, "I knew that. I was just hoping to tell you on my own terms."

Ares said, "I'll see you in the morning then we can talk."

Rei smirked and said, "Change of plans dad. I'll come to you. Not today though. I'll come home tomorrow."

Ares growled, "Under what terms?"

Rei calmy stated, "Code 183B."

Everyone in the room looked at Rei not understanding why she would be in need of code 183B. code 183B stated: If a princess/prince of a plant fell in love with a prince/princess from another plant and one of there parents didn't want there son/daughter to be with the person they had fell in love with, the ruler couldn't go to the plant that the falling in love happened, go near that person, or go to the plant the person was born on. The only thing is that the princess/prince had to tell there parents that in words.

Ares smirked and said, "Can you say it child? Can you admit to your weakness?"

Rei took a deep breath to calm herself then let it out. She could feel all eyes on her and she knew that she would have a lot of cleaning up to do when she was done, but she said, "Under code 183B I Rei Hino, the heir to the Mars Kingdom, forbid Ares, ruler of Mars to steping foot on Moon Kingdom grounds, on Venus grounds and go anywhere near." She gulped then said. "And I forbid you to go anywhere near Minako Aino, the princess of Venus, the one I love."

She could tell that the six workers were going to fall out of there seats and she tried to hold back the want to hit them all over the head, but she decide not to seeing she knew that would cause problems with her and the people of the Moon Kingdom so she held it back and played it in her head.

Ares took what pride he had left and told the girl, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Rei nodded and then the line was closed off. Rei frowned then told the six workers, Well get back to your jobs

Then the flame princess left the room with the thunder princess right behind her. When they got out of the room Matoko hissed, "What are you thinking Your going to get yourself killed!"

"So be it."

"Rei ..."

Rei turned around and faced Matoko with her eyes brimming with tears. Matoko didn't know what to do. She'd ever seen Rei cry even in the hardest of battles. Rei wiped the tears away and told Matoko, "I just want her be happy. You can understand that can't you? I mean me leaving without her knowing would be better than seeing her cry. I know its selfish, but I couldn't go though with it if she cried."

Matoko nodded and said, "I'll make sure you guys get a day off and it would be best of Minako too seeing I know what Ares's power can do to someone. If you live, you won't be the same." Rei nodded then headed back to her room and to her sleeping goddess well Matoko went to the Moon princess and tell her that Rei and Minako need a day off and her for that mater. Opening the door to her room Rei walked into her room closing the door quietly behind her. She could see that the sun was starting to come up. Rei walked over to the other side of the bed then slipped into her bed. She hugged Minako about the waist and pulled her closer, which woke the blonde up.

Minako asked, "So what's going on? He's coming here soon?"

Rei shook her head and whispered in Minako's ear, "Everything is took'n care of. Don't worry about it honey bun."

Minako giggled at her nickname and said, What ever you say Rei-bear. The two cuddled for a few minutes 'til Minako fell asleep in Rei's arms. Rei just watched Minako and wondered if she would ever see her after today. Maybe her father just wanted to talk, _don't get your hopes up Rei._

It had to be about noon by the time the blonde had woke up and asked, "Why didn't you wake me up Rei-chan We're going to be late!"

Minako tried to get up only to be pulled on top of Rei. Minako was surprised that Rei had made a move on her and she didn't have the feeling that it was an accident. "Rei.."

Rei kissed Minako and let the other girl where she wanted, knowing this would most likely be the last time she would fell this. Minako knew something had to be really bad if Rei was willing to have herself on top of her like this without fighting it. Minako knew that she should ask what was wrong, but then again Rei said that everything was took'n care of so she figured that it was nothing to worry about. Minako tugged on Rei's shirt lightly trying to see how far she was aloud to go. Rei didn't pull her shirt down so Minako tugged it off. It landed on the floor and Minako pulled her's off. They both looked at each other for a moment and Minako thought, What is going on Rei? Minako got off of Rei and got under the blankets to keep warm seeing the color air was getting to her. Rei was confused at first then she knew the problem. It was the fact that they hadn't talked about it. Rei sighed and was sad that Minako didn't keep going, yet she felt happy that Minako knew the rules without someone to tell her.

Rei wrapped her arms around Minako again and just laid there listening to Minako's heartbeat. Minako got closer to her partner when she noticed that it was warmer when they were together. Minako felt Rei's arms loosen and it made her wonder. She looked over her should were Rei was resting her head and she saw that Rei was a sleep. This was a first Most of the time Rei would be the last one to fall asleep, but Minako looked at Rei's face and she saw trust. There was something else too, but Minako couldn't figure it out. She found it odd that the Mars princess wore that kind of face. Minako kissed Rei and she felt Rei lean in to return the favor. When they parted Rei whispered, "Minako..."

They laid there til Rei whispered, "We should get up Minako."

Minako nodded then sat up. Rei got out of bed picking up her shirt and putting Minako s on the bed. Rei went and grabbed a normal set of cloths and got dressed well Minako changed as well. Minako finished first then as Rei was pulling her new shirt on Minako helped the girl pull the shirt down. Rei smiled and took Minako s hand then lead her out to the garden to smell flowers for there day off.

Looking up at the sky they just liked the idea of laying there. Minako was going to ask Rei what was wrong, but decided not to when she noticed how relaxed Rei was. Minako sighed and looked back at the sky looking for what shapes she saw. She saw a bunny and pointed it out to Rei how laughed at her blonde friend.

Matoko watched them and she could see the pain in Rei s eyes every time she faked a smile. Matoko was ready to cry when someone came up behind her and asked, "What you looking at?"

Matoko turned around to see a blue haired princess and answered, It s nothing Ami-chan.

Ami smirked and said, "So you know about them. Its about time that someone else knew."

Matoko blinked and Ami bent on the railing looked at the two in garden. She smiled knowing that they didn t have to tell her for her to know that they liked each other and seeing the sight below her she knew that she had been right. She looked at Matoko and said, "I figured it out. How did you find out?"

Matoko blushed thinking of that night and told part of the truth to Ami, I saw them dancing so they told me. she wasn t going to say that she made them kiss to show they truly loved each other.

Ami sighed and knew that something was wrong so she asked, "Matoko what's going on? Its something bad isn t it?"

Matoko didn t know if she wanted to answer that, but it was Ami and she knew that she couldn t keep anything away from the smart Mercury princess. Matoko said, Ares almost came her today. Rei stopped him by just about giving him her soul. She used code 183B to get her a day to spend with Minako. I m sure that Minako doesn t know though. Rei wants to do this without hurting her too much. Ami nodded watching the two hoping they would be able to forgive each other.


	4. Tears

**_Sara:_** This is my final chapter for this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!

* * *

Dear my beloved Minako,

If you are reading this letter means that I'm gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plan. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than is needed. I'm going home and don't come after me. If Ares got a hold of you it would hurt me more than the pain I'm going to be in going through this way. I love you Minako. Please don't hate them.

~ Reiko

Minako read the letter twice before she looked out her window. A tear ran down her face and she heard a faint knock at her door. She's asked in a teary voice, "Who is it?"

"It's Matoko."

Minako tried to calm herself before she said, "Come in."

Matoko quietly opened the door not surprised that Rei wasn't in the room seeing she was one of the people that watched her leave early this morning. The brown haired princess sigh a little then looked at Minako standing at the window with a piece of paper in her hand. Matoko knew that must of been Rei's good-bye letter. Matoko said, "Sorry."

Minako turned around and faced the other girl in the doorway and said, "Why are you sorry?"

Matoko looked away from Minako and said, "I helped her leave. She begged me to keep an eye on you. I don't know if I'll be able to look at you without feeling guilty."

Minako sat back down on her bed and remembered the line, please don't hate them. She knew that Rei meant now. Minako looked at Matoko and said, "I'll be fine. Its going to hurt for a long time, but I'll try to act normal for the princess's sake."

Matoko looked at the blonde shocked. She knew Rei was rubbing off on the girl, but she didn't think that Rei rubbed off that much. Minako looked at Matoko with tear's running down her face and without asking Matoko shut the door and walked over to her blonde friend and hugged her letting her shirt become wet from the tears running down both of there faces.

***Mars***

"Under the order of King Ares. We are to attack, Rei Hino, heir to the Mars kingdom. We are to show no mercy."

Rei only nodded standing in the middle of an open field knowing that her father wasn't going to stand out here in the sun and battle her. She sighed feeling the heat on her skin seeing they had stripped her of her rights to armor. There had to be about 50 men ready with swords and spears to attack her. Rei put her hands in front of her and she got ready for the attack. They all came after her and she waited for them then she block almost every attack. She took a cut across her cheek, a spear in her side, and the a long cut along her stomach. She used her left arm to stop the bleeding of her stomach well she blocked with her right arm that was covered with small cuts and bruises.

When she disarmed every soldier they looked at the ground dumbly. Then Rei looked down at her battle marks then fainted from blood lost.

**_*2 years later*_**

A few months after Rei had left the moon princess was married to the king of Earth and the princesses were aloud to go back to there home plants. Even after 2 years both girls wanted to be in the arms of the other. Minako didn't even know if Rei was a live or not all she knew was that she believed that she was. "Princess. What color will go well for your dress at the ball?"

Minako looked over at one of the servants that worked for her mother and father. She smiled lightly remembering that there was going to be a ball on Jupiter tonight. She wondered if Rei would be aloud to go. Pushing the thought aside she told the servant, "Pale orange."

The servant nodded her head then left the room. Looking out her window she heard someone walk into her room and she turned around to see Artemis. He looked up at her and told her, "The queen would like to speak to you princess."

Minako looked down at the white cat and nodded. Turning away from the window she walked out of bedroom and down the hall. When she got to the queen's chambers she saw that it was only her mother and her. Her mother was standing in front of her no in her chair.

"Welcome Minako."

"Hello Mother." Minako bowed lightly.

The blonde haired queen smiled then looked at Minako sadly asking, "What is the problem my little girl?"

Minako didn't answer only lifted an eye brow. Her Mother sighed and sat down on the steps in front of her throne and patted the stop next to her for Minako to sit. Minako walked over to the three steps and sat down and looked at her mother waiting for her to explain what she meant.

"When you came back from the Moon kingdom you've been acting strange. You wont go out and see the garden like you us to and you only smile when someone smiles at you and even with that it is fake. I thought it was coming back was a little weird for you to be back, but you haven't changed. I see you crying in your sleep and your care free personality was replaced with someone who is worried all the time. That's why I asked you what's the problem." Minako's mother told her.

Minako tried to hold back the tears she had been keeping back for two years now, but she couldn't stop them from rolling down her face. Her mother hugged her little girl and said, "Tell me what's bugging you dear."

Minako sniffled then said, "I told about all my friends on the moon."

"Yes. Go on."

"Well one of them were closer than the others. I fell in love with her." Minako felt a small smile on her lips with the very thought of Rei.

Watching her little girl she noticed that the moment that she had talked about her loved one that she blush lightly, happiness sparked in her eyes, and for a moment the old Minako was back.

"We don't care if you love a girl Minako. Love is love it doesn't matter on what race or gender. Love is love."

"I know. That's not why she's not here." Minako said quietly.

"Then why?"

"Before they sent us home. Her father found out and he was going to come to the Moon kingdom, but ..." She took a deep breath and her mother could see sorrow in her blue eyes wondering what it was. "She used code 183b to make sure I was safe. She ... she left in the middle of the night. I woke up in my empty bed. She left me this note." Pulling a red chain away from her neck and unhooking the back she slid the note off the chain and handed it to her mother. Looking at the note and noticing that it was a little stained with tears she unfolded it and read it.

"Dear my beloved Minako,if you are reading this letter means that I'm gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plan. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than is needed. I'm going home and don't come after me. If Ares got a hold of you it would hurt me more than the pain I'm going to be in going through this way. I love you Minako. Please don't hate them." Minako said remembering the note front and back.

Folding the note back up she handed it back to Minako. Taking it into her hands she held onto it remembering it was one of two things of Rei's she still had. She looked down at the anklet around her right ankle. It was a red chain just like the one around her neck, it had a small stone with the Mars symbol in red on it and on the back it said, 'Rei's princess.'. Minako smiled and her mother looked down at the anklet and said, "I take it, that, is a present from her."

Minako nodded and said, "I wish you could meet her mom. She's so smart, independent, sure she is a little protective, but I love her all the same."

Then her father walked into the chambers and she got to her feet. Walking out she looked back her mother and smiled saying, "Thanks for the talk mother. It was ... refreshing."

Minako left and her father looked at Minako's mother and he asked, "Do I even want to know?"

His wife shook her head no and he sighed.

***Mars palace***

"Rei!"

Rei looked up from her book and walked out of her room and down the hall to her father's chambers. How she hates the man, but she can't leave because of the deal they made when she came back. Her once long black hair now barley goes past her shoulder blades, her once light amethyst eyes now are so dark that people think there black, and her once caring and over protective narture is replaced with a scared and defensive narture.

"Yes father?" she asked when she opened the door to his chambers.

"You know that the Jupiter fall ball is tonight, isn't that true?" _Matoko_, she nodded.

He smiled slyly and said, "I think that Mars should get back into the royal circle."

Rei's eyes went wide seeing she knew his plan. He was going to use the ball to attack Minako. Even with code 183b he could go to balls that Minako was going to be at. Rei shook her head and said, "No .... why? Why would you do such a thing?"

He looked at his youngest heir and said, "Because I'm the son of the God of War. That is what I do."

Rei knew that if she was the same girl she was two years ago she would of tried to stop him, but she had been beat one to many times. She didn't know what her father's problem was. He had Roy. Her older brother to take the throne when he decided to pass it down. Why would who she feel in love with have anything to do with the kingdom. Then his words hit her. 'That is what I do'. That's why. He causes pain for everyone just for the fun in it.

"I just wanted to let know where I was going well you stayed here."

Rei growled and left the room as she listened to her father's laughter. Why would he do such a thing! Maybe everyone was right about the Mars people, they are heartless. She closed her bedroom door and placed her book mark in book then she placed it on her dresser. She opened her closet getting ready for what she knew was about to happen.

***Later that evening at Jupiter palace***

"Minako!"

Matoko hugged Minako and lifted the blonde off the ground spinning her around. Minako laughed and when Matoko put the blonde down they both smiled at each other.

"Matoko! It's so good to see you!"

"I know! I can't believe it's been so long!" Matoko answered.

"Guys!" a kind voice yelled.

The blonde and the brown haired girl turned around to see the Mercury princess, Ami.

"Ami!" they both yelled running to the blue haired girl.

Ami stepped to her left at the last second and the two other princess fell to the ground. Ami giggled at her two friends and helped the two 19 year olds to there feet before hugging them both.

"Well I see you all missed each other." Matoko's mother stated.

The group of three nodded and started to talk to each other 'til the rest of the party got to the palace. When Minako went to think in the garden with her orange dress, no one noticed that the king of Mars, Ares, followed her. He smiled, "Well well well. This is the dear Minako I've heard so much about."

Minako turned around and saw Ares with a sword at his side. She glared at him and asked, "What did you do to Rei. Why isn't she here?"

Ares smiled and said, "She's alive, kind of. I don't know if just having a pulse counts."

Minako glared and waited for him to attack. She knew it was coming and she knew that even if she yelled for help they wouldn't get were she was in time. When she blinked he pulled his sword out and ran at her. She braced herself for his blade thinking only one word, _Rei_.

With the sound of metal clashing with metal Minako slowly opened her eyes. She saw a black cloak in front of her with the hood up. She tell the wearer of the cloak was a few inches taller than her and had a good muscle build. There feet were shoulder length apart from each other, there small hands griped the handle of a good 2 foot long sword, then Minako heard laugher come from Ares.

With the sound of clashing metal everyone went and looked out at the garden to see Ares with sword in hand, a cloaked figure, and Minako behind the cloaked figure. When Ares laughed and they all thought he was mental. "Are you really willing to give up everything for this girl?"

A dusty and tired voice answered, "I've told you before. I won't give up on stopping you."

Minako quietly asked, "Who are you?"

Ares laughed and said, "Look at that. She doesn't remember."

"Shut up!" the dusty voice roared.

Everyone was a little tense at what was going on and royal guards asked the queen, "What should we do?"

The queen was in deep thought and Matoko came up behind her and said, "Don't do anything. It will be fine."

The queen looked at her daughter's eyes to see that Matoko knew all to well who was under that cloak and by the way she was relaxed she knew that they were friendly to this kingdom. The guards looked at the princess then at the queen to know if they should follow the order or not. The queen nodded and they started to relax.

"Well if you want to battle to see what happens to the girl then you mite as well take off you cloak and show everyone who you are. If you die, people should know who you once was."

With a little hesitation the dusty voiced person pulled back there hood to show a black haired girl with normal colored purple eyes. She looked back at Minako and said, "Hey."

Minako looked at Rei shocked for a moment then hugged the girl. "Rei..."

In Rei's weak moment Ares charged at Rei. Without even thinking about it with a flick of a wrist she block his attack and he was stunned. Rei gave him a glare then she told Minako softly, "Go stand by Matoko."

"But Rei..."

Rei looked back her and told her, "Don't worry. I won't lose."

Minako nodded and let go of Rei knowing that she had to, but she wanted to stay with her. When she got back to Matoko she noticed that Ami was there too. Minako turned around to watch the battle and she was a little over whelmed with that fact that Rei was here. Looking at her daughter Minako's mother could tell that this was Rei that Minako had spoke so fondly about. Noticed that Rei was having trouble believing in her own words well she looked at her father. Even Minako's mother could tell that it was going to be a long battle. Ares has experience on his side, but Rei had speed. Ares gripped his sword tighter and charged at Rei again.

With her mind back on the battle she meet his blow and she tired to push him back. It didn't work. She hadn't gained all of her strength back since she had been in that room. Dodging to the right Ares's blade barley scarps her side leaving a small cut across her side ripping her poorly made shirt. Mentally yelling at herself for not steeling some armor well she stole the sword, she glanced at Matoko making eye contact for a split second, but she knew the message got across. Ami and Matoko pushed Minako into the castle doors and dragged her up to Matoko's room. Hoping that sounds of that battle couldn't be heard for the other side of the castle

.  
The battle lasted for a good 20 minutes 'til Rei was able to knock Ares's sword clear out of his hand. With her blade tip pointed at his throat he said, "Do it."

She lowered her blade and walked away. She looked down at the pants and shirt she wore here and noted the rips. She felt bad for the clothing it wasn't its fault that who made it was a poor stitcher. Well she walked away Ares picked up his sword and went after her.

Turning around she noticed that the king of Mercury had blocked Ares's blade. Now the king of Mercury didn't get into many fights so when he stepped in they knew that it was bad.

"What kind of father are you!" Mercury spit at Ares with so much venom in his voice that it could drown the man.

"Mercury. Move aside. This is just between me and Rei." Ares barked.

"No it isn't. The moment you went after the Venus Princess on Jupiter you made this a problem for the circle of plants to try and solve. If you would of killed the princess, you would of been prisoner to the other Kings and Queens of the plants." Mercury told him in a serious tone.

Ares said shocked, "Really? I would of thought that it would of only be between Jupiter, Venus, and Mars."

"No all the plants would been in evolved seeing we are all connected in one form or an other." Mercury told him.

Lowering his sword Ares nodded in defeat. He looked at Rei and said, "Don't think you can stay on Mars. Your no longer a welcome heir."

"That's alright. She has a place that is willing to welcome her. Venus." they all turned around to see the King and Queen of Venus standing proud and willing to take the weird looks.

"You'd take in the daughter of the man who tried to kill your daughter?" Ares asked.

"We don't see Rei that way. If it is what our daughter wishes then who are we not to grant that wish?" the Queen answered.

Rei bowed and put her sword back in it's case. She walked over to her father and handed him the sword and said, "I think you mite want to put this back in the family vault."

She thought she saw him start to get mad and she made her way back into the palace. She passed the Venus King and Queen and stopped for a split second. They made eye contact and Rei made her way up the long stairway. Making it to the top and out of everyone's sight she ran down the hall to Matoko's room.

She opened the door to see Minako sitting on the bed in Matoko's arms, who was trying to stop her from crying and Ami who was talking to her softly. When they noticed Rei the nudged the blonde and Minako looked up. The moment she saw Rei she smiled though her tears and ran into the black haired girl's arms.

Rei hugged her and rested her chin on the head of blonde who had her face in her chest. Standing there for a moment they both felt at peace. Matoko asked, "So what happened? His he...."

"No. He's alive. I won though."

"You let him live after what he was planning to do to Minako?" Ami asked.

"He's my father Ami. No matter what he did or was going to do he is still the man that raised me." Rei answered simple.

Minako on the other hand wasn't listening to anything. She was only glad to be in Rei's arms once again. She could feel her tears running down her face, but she didn't care. She had her Reiko back and that is all she needs and as wanted for so long. Rei loosened her grip on the blonde and Minako looked up with a displeased look on her face which made Rei giggle.

"Don't worry I wont be going anywhere soon."

Minako lifted her eyebrow at Rei and the black haired girl answered, "I'm going to be living on Venus for sometime."

**_*Next day at Venus*_**

"My mom isn't cool at all!" Minako sighed.

"She means well my Minako." Rei told the blonde well they put the sheets and blanket on the new bed.

"I know, but I was willing to share my room!" Minako complained.

Rei giggled and said, "I don't think your mom is that cool. I'm pretty sure that she knows that we wont be in two different beds long, but just for her just for tonight." Minako laid the blanket on the bed and glared at Rei not liking the idea of not having her dear teddy bear.

Rei walked over to Minako, wrapped her arms around her waist, pulled her into a kiss. Minako slowly pulled away sighing then she hugged Rei.

"Rei the King would like to see you in garden." Artemis said as he walked into Rei's bedroom.

"I'm coming Artemis." With that Rei quickly gave Minako a kiss on the cheek then left to go to the garden. Minako went back to putting Rei's things away well she talked to Artemis seeing she had nothing better to do seeing Rei wasn't around. When she finally got everything in place it didn't look that bad.

When Rei walked into the garden she spotted the King right away. He had long blonde hair that was braided down his back and he had light green eyes that kind of reminded her of Matoko, but Matoko's eye are darker. He waved her over and she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Evening Sir." Rei said when she made it over to him.

"Evening Rei, shall we have a talk?" he asked.

"Alright."

"Now the Queen and I know about your relationship Minako. We want to know .... how far it has gone." he said not taking his eyes off of Rei.

"We haven't gone as far as most couples." Rei answered.

"That doesn't answer the question." he said.

"If you want to know if I've bedded your daughter then the answer is no." Rei stated simple.

He looked like he relaxed a little then he was about to say something, but Rei cut him off. "Don't worry. She'll have to wait for both of us to be ready. I myself am not ready for that. "

He nodded his head and she walked away and headed off to her bedroom. When she walked in she saw Minako passed out on her bed. Nice try, she thought. She walked over to the blonde and picked her up bride style. Lifting her off of the full size bed and she carried her down the hall. Minako moved in her loved one's arms not wanting to be moved from where she was she softly said, "Go back."

Rei laughed at her and opened Minako's bedroom door and put her down on her own bed. Minako looked up at Rei and she put her bottom lip out to pout. Rei could help but feel bad for the girl. Rei sighed and pulled the blanket back and laid down next to Minako. Without any thought Minako pulled Rei closer and snuggled up to her. Rei sighed then fell into a light slumber with Minako in her arms.

* * *

Dear people,

My name is Rei Hino and this is how I fell in love with the love of my life Minako Aino. Its been ten years since I've feel in love with are now married and Minako's brother as took over the Venus Kingdom. My brother, Roy, has defected Ares and he is now the King of Mars. I am 27 years old. And I am proud to say that I love an other woman.

~ Rei Hino (Minako's teddy bear)


End file.
